The present invention relates generally to ultrasound systems and methods that provide for both real-time, and off-line, measurement of weld penetration depth.
Gas metal arc welding is one of the most common techniques used to join components together. Welds are conventionally tested after the welding process. As a result, a malformed or weak weld must be cut out and the components welded again or the component must be scrapped. Full closed loop control and automation of the welding process is being actively pursued to improve quality, reduce waste, and increase efficiency.
A major obstacle to fully automated welding is a lack of accurate, high resolution, non-destructive, and non-contact techniques to measure weld penetration depth that may be used in high temperatures and harsh environments typical of welding processes. There have been attempts to use machine vision, thermal distribution sensors, and though-the-arc sensing of current to indirectly measure weld penetration depth. However, all of these methods have had very limited success.
It would be desirable to have improved ultrasound systems and methods that allow real-time, and off-line, measurement of weld penetration depth.